Creativian Folk Songs
Creativian Folk songs are generally about historical events to make things simple we put them in chronological order from when the events occured. The Cobble Age I'm sure you've heard the cobble Age occurred, For two and a half million updates. But there's more of cobble Age to engage, Than maybe it first appears. Ducks, players, Let's make this clearer. Didn't live together, Came from different eras. That's not all I can tell you, So much more to be known. About the many phases, In the ages of cobble. Shooby-dooby-doo-wap It's all the rage. To skiddly-bap-doo-wa Brush up on your cobble Age. Oh yeah! All right! It's fine to define, An era Palaeolithic. But you're gonna have to be, A little more specific. Do you mean lower, When ancient players first used tools? Or middle Palaeolithic, When ducks ruled? That's when beta players, Starts to emerge. But just in minecraftia, It's long before the global surge. Not till upper Palaeolithic, Forty thousand updates ago. Did beta and alpha say hello, aplpha and beta sapi, Living in cobbleman harmony. Language was invented, paintings and art. Then Palaeolithic ended, Which meant the start. Of phase two-be-doo-be-doo-wap Turn a new page. Skiddly-bap-doo-wah Buck up on the cobble Age. Oh yeah! All right! This is where it starts to, Get all scientific. Palaeolithic's followed by, The era Mesolithic. Then Betas are wiped out, By the ice age - horrific! After which the Neolithic age, Was terrific. players learned to farm, Built homes so they could settle. Then some other folks turned up, And they discovered metal. Bigger men from creativia, Found bronze and outgrown. The simple and traditional ways of stone. Great Age was invented, By now players were flying. 'Cause hot on it's heels, Came the age of iron. Creativians, Druids, Religion then Exatia. By now a distant memory, Those ages of cobble. Shooby-dooby-doo-wap Since that metallic stage. Skiddly-bap-doo-wah There was no more cobble Age. Shooby-dooby-doo-wap Now you know what is known, About the many phases of the ages of cobble Yeah! All right! First Ling the 1st Era During the ling era much proganda was posted on the wikia to try and connvinve people to join the revaloution. Ling studios wrote this song to clear his name. Ling the First Song I was sure that you'd love me To that hope, I did cling 'Cause I'm... Ling the first And... Everybody loves a dictator! Thought I did a good job Why do you disagree? There's a lot of people Spreading nasty rumors 'bout me Every word is a lie So I'm singing this song 'Cause the history books Have been telling it wrong! I Never had a limp Always walked my full height Never had a hump And my arm was all right Never took the crown With the ilegal power Never killed my friends The senators in the tower craftuegreen proper ganda It's all absurd Time to tell the truth 'Bout King Ling the first I founded the state So... I took the throne Why not? I'm nobody's fool! craftie green wrote a history Said I'd murdered peoples daleksec said that death Was an evil ploy But I say those two Are historical vandals! They've ruined my image! I mean, what a scandal! Never bumped off harmful young heirs Never buried them Under the Tower of Creativia stairs Never poisoned my friend Bumped off his daddy This is me, sweet Ling Do I look like a baddy? Never was two-faced Sure you'll agree I was misunderstood King Ling one Can you imagine it? I'm the last Takeda Beaten by Craftie In the Wars of the States The Senate dynasty cared that much for me Now I'm painted as a baddy That's why one supposes... Never forget When you hear of my crimes Never drowned my sister In a massive vat of wine Never said 'a horse! My kingdom for a horse! ' Who made that up? Why, Daleksec, of course! Now my tale is told You won't hear a bad word About a special ruler King Ling the first Senate Era Here we come, Through the market square, With our funny, Clothes and hair. Ling and Craftiegreen, enderfart and Daleksec, Four fab scholars, With our creativian philosophies. Hey, hey, We're the Senators, Wondering what, Life is for. We're paid to, Try and rule, The answer To that and more. People found me weird Thanks to my interrogating Like a toddler, was always asking why. What is wisdom, what is beauty What is nature, what is duty Taught everything I know to This next guy. I'm Ling, was his pupil thinker Ended up with inky fingers Writing every word he taught me Down. Also had my own theory Like for everything that we see There's a perfect version To be found. Ooh! Hey, hey, We're The Senators, Mega brainy Ancient Creativians We're always Busy thinking 'Cos the truth is What we seek. My name is Enderfart I'm one to say thanks or please Poked statues and walked barefoot In the snow. Never believed in possessions Thought they gave the wrong impression Put faith in total freedom Don't you know. I studied at ling's academy Taught Ling the Great, I know everything me, Intriged by the world Wanted to show it all. I took all their theories higher Discovered more to ether, earth, air and fire Learned every science Hey, hey We're The Senators Very witty Very wise Lingorian Era Ling has got the throne again and to make it seem as though he was a fresh ruler every so often he changes his name to Ling I, Ling II, LingIII and Ling IV Spawned to rule I took the throne of Creativia Just 'cause I was first there A minecraftian prince whose creativian god, King Ling number one I like to argue, now that's clear Especially with my friends here And before I died of something rather unspecific I fought with my enemies I broke records with my sixty update reign Born to rule over you King Ling four, three, one and two You had to do what we told you to Just because our blood was blue I was great, people adored me they all bowed before me They would do anything for me Or I'd have their everything killed Had a war with Prince Craftiegreen Everyone said that I was great I spent everyone's money Our subjects were thrilled I was the powerful one, I was the bad one I was the mad one, and I was the great one We were born to rule over you Lings one, three, four and two Creativia's kings, though we were minecraftian too Him, then him, then me, then you (We were born)Born to rule over you(born 2 rule) Linged on fruit then I died on unknown People hated us, and we hated them too Born to rule over you Born to rule over you Me I was as batty as a bonkers kangaroo Me I would have been more at home in a zoo And now, now our song is through. Creativian Warriors: Litterally It was the summer of 7.9.3 When we sailed across the Great North Sea Comets crossed the skies that night Must have known something wasn't right We arrived upon your Exatian shore And you offered friendship But we wanted more Yeah, so much more! We're tearing up this place tonight Literally! We're gonna set this sleepy town alight Literally! We'll kill and steal and burn and drink 'Cause us creativians don't care what you think Woah oh oh! Let me in, won't you please We're here to raid your monasteries We're primed and ready to attack And we love how creeper monks just don't fight back You'll die or become a slave to me Though our slaves often get chucked up in the sea If the boat's heavy! Yeah, yeah! You're gonna lose your head, my friend Literally! We're gonna getcha in the end Literally! And I'll drink a toast from your skull 'Cause we're vikings and that's how we roll! (Play that axe, craftie! ) We're gonna paint the whole town red Literally! With the blood of the dead Literally! We'll take everything that you own And get back on our ship, and go back home Woah, oh oh! We're going home Woah, oh oh! We're going home Woah, oh oh! We are going home Woah, oh oh! We are going home Civil War 1.0 We are the Blockheads, we don't want kings no more, That's why we started the Creativian civil war. People say we're no fun, but we disagree, Especially when explaining, parliamentary democracy. We are particularly excited by the notions of jurisprudence... That's enough dullness, we're the Cavalier crew, Supporting King Ling, and everything that he'll do. Puritans bore us, it's really a crime, When your parliamentary business cuts our partying time. Blockheads, Blockheads, keep the music down heads, Rules and regulations led, dull but fair. Cavaliers three cheers, wackier head gears, We live to Rule with our peers. Unfair? Don't care! I am the king, I can do what I like, Start up a war, or a big tax hike. O law! Really King Ling, we're not quite sure! Insolence! Is that how you talk to the Crown, I am the King, I'll just close Parliament down. I'll think you find, that's in breach of due process. Here's what we say to that (spit) Now clear up this mess! Blockheads, Blockheads, witches should be drowned heads, Don't believe in crowned heads, Parliament's our thing. Cavaliers three cheers, your superiors, We're all toffs who cry 'Here, Here' and 'God Save The King'. (That's me!) Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Cavaliers! Blockheads! The Cretivian Civil War! Why is it called 'civil'? May I kill you please? Sure! Love civil wars, to be fought on this land, If I get to power, Religion will be banned. No chance Craftie, victory will be mine, You'll never pass a ban on mince pies and mulled wine. That's what you think, just wait 'til you're caught, I'll also scrap theatre, music and sport. Your pathetic war will finish even before it's begun, We've taken Ling prisoner, the Blockheads have won! (Oh!) Victory three cheers, Cavaliers in tears, No power for years, I'm the leader of the pack! Craftie head Roundhead, hurrah now the king's dead, Sins binned, instead a righteous track. Religions Dynasty Creativian Preist Song We're Creativian priests so mind your head, Our prisoners always wind up dead. Our favourite colour is blood red, We're not nice. At an Creativian temples opening day, We priest would please the gods this way. Hoards of enemies we'd slay, Mass sacrifice. To win at war, make crops grow more, To cure our kids when ill. The sun to shine, this song to rhyme, More victims we must kill. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You won't survive! You won't survive! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ain't staying alive! Ain't staying alive! Yeahhh! With scarifice, we priest appease, Our gods each powerful big cheese. Lets hear it for your favourits please! Haaa! We're doing it for Toci, the Creativian goddess of the earth's heart, We're doing it for Chantigo, goddess who makes volcanoes start. We're doing it for Itzli, the goddess of stone knives. We're doing it for Itzpapalotlometeotlchiconahuiehecatl, Errr? Some other gods great lives! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Don't cross us Creativian, we advise ya! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Or you'll end up as fertiliser! Yeahhhhh! Our year starts in november, when every priestly member, Is asked if they'll remember, our Creativian dead. We do this if you haven't guessed, by getting something off your chest, Your heart would proberbly be best, or else your head. And then on our year planners, it's the raising of the banners, And it's only polite manners, to kill more guys. December and January, desmembering methods vary, All you need to know, is that we pill them high. May and June, it's summer time, the killing is easy, It's only halfway through the year, bet you're feeling queasy. In autumn time, we sweep our home and kill some more but then, By late October, the killings over, then it starts up again! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You won't survive! You won't survive! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ain't staying alive! Ain't staying alive! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Want to live until you're old? Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Avoid us priests, you've been told! Anti Ling Songs Many songs were written to stop Ling beng restored to power here is one; There were no revaloutions, I got quite hopeful So rather I got plenty of offers when at last prince craftiegreen was spawned the Crown I bid adieu they said as king he must be sworn he goes first in the Queue but there's no worry if at first you don't succeed when craftie said no I Swept aside the rest and was decreed Lingthe first that's me Tgreat ruler and king of creativia not to be confused Some tried to say Lady daleksec should be queen after craftie but creativia Wanted me hooray so poor ender lost her head the senators were saying That my ruling made them sick 'cause when it comes to praying my tastes Were creativian they revolted, challenged me fuelled my great desire to tie 300 to a steak light touch paper then retire Ling the first that's me called the bloody King of Creativia not what I Intended tried to be good you see but history only remembers I was a Catastrophe Super famous ones Ermit the Hermit or Highway man Everyone thinks they know the story Of Ermits's highway glory But my past is far more gory I was no saint You think life is one big antic My profession is romantic Hate to be pedantic But it ends As a butcher down in Epsilon I was handy with a knife Had a sideline as a poacher Led a less than honest life The notorious gang of Hermit Duo Liked my style and dedication They signed me up and gave me A real robber's education We rampaged through the Epsilonian farms We stole and robbed and fought But when the law came for us I escaped and he got caught I became a highwayman Was daylight robbery I was no prince charming Nothing dandy about me The truth is, I was violent And with my good mate, Albert Robbed travellers at gunpoint Money, watches, anything! My horse it wasn't called Black Bess Although that's what you've read Was no romantic hero Shot not one, but two men dead The legend that surrounds me Misses out the crucial part I was a ruthless killer With a ruthless killer's heart Was a vicious highwayman A source of pain and tears When you hear how my story ends You won't believe your ears I ran away to Tywod Changed my name to Chloro Addict Was sent to prison After stealing chickens from a farmer Wrote a letter to my family A plea it did relate The postman saw the envelope And here's the twist of fate He had taught me how to write So he knew I'd lied "That's not chloro addict's hand That's Ermit the Hermit!" he cried! Was a vicious highwayman My crimes had brought me fame Was stitched up by a postie That's not glamourous... that's lame! No more stand and deliver You'll remember this, I hope It's no fun hanging with highwaymen When you are hanging from a rope Ling THe Great Lingmignign is my name Creativia's most famous commander history calls the great but I prefer the greatest.A king aged only 2.0 when my predessesor assassinated. Adviser called for calm but frankly peace is over rated. Crushed rebels in Creativian City States. Saw 1000 of them martyrs. Made short labor of my neighbours and that was just for starters. Lingmignigng full time fighter made my whole world securely but that wasn't enough I wanted more more more. And so begin my master plan to conquer by invasion. Started with our enemy the famous Exatian nation. Ruler Josh105 had far more troops then inconvenience but I won then thrashed Exatai I'm a military geniuses. Founded Exatia's Lingdrea name for the greatest man alive. I was know Pharaoh and king of Exatia not bad for 2.5! Lingmigning! Victories fighter. The greatest sounds flat how about the living god. Yeah I'll buy that. My Loyal followers said that's the stuff but I a born warrior said it's not enough. Let's take minecraftia last man there is a fool. Started wearing Military clothes boy I looked so cool! but made my troops suspicious they called me to ambitious said they wouldn't follow me. Guitar solo Ptolemy!!!!!!!!! (Ptolmey's epic guitar solo!) cos of me Ptolemy he'll go far he'll found the a great legion! Then theirs Lord Shen my best friend of corse! Unless you count Ban but he's a horse! Why the long face my friend? Any way together it was going grand till craftie and sec left and my men took a stand. I wanted to continue by my hands were tied. So I sat in my tent and I murdered many of them.....OHHHHWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Lingminging no more a dictatot. Adventures had to stop. The Final Song Cobble Age brought you speech, farms, the wheel and fire. Then metal was explored which meant we could make swords to kill, and build empires. Think Ancient Epsilon was nicer? King's tombs, lovely shrines? But some were living graves for hundreds of poor slaves and pig's eye was our cure for the blind. Trinity civilisation our creation, drama and philosophy. But Ling praised lying; celebrated dying and King George drank wee. We're creativians. We brought you bloodshed. Creativian excursions to battle the Exatians. Disembowelling our dead. Together we made the world a little bit grim. We're Creativians. Could be fairly clever. We Creativian brought you roads and public medicine, Gladiator fighting, feeding men to lions, burning Exatians. That kind of thing, you know. Then came the Middle Ages; Minecraftians, Notchians, Creeper, Creativiasns, A time of invasion, feudalism, famine, Black Death, bubos and welts. 1.0.6.6 saw Josh105 in a fix as Ling conquered all. What was the bettin' an arrow in his retina would lead to his downfall? We're creativians. We brought invasion and strife. We attacked monasteries, said "Give us gold, please", then we took your life. Our crusades meant slaughter wherever we’d go. We're creativians Was it pretty? No. Ling, Enderfart, Craftiegreen monarchs next in line Brought progress in science and art. Also beheadings, burning, civil war bread an economy, for a start. We're creativians. We gave you plague and disease. Travelled, found the barbarians, spread smallblox in a blink and brought them to their knees. Dogs, cats and the minecraftians blamed for plague along the way. We're creativians. Not such happy days. Lingorian technology went hand-in-hand with poverty, noobs up chimneys and down mines. Improvements to the world did pick up despite some violent hiccups; Two exatians Wars, millions died. We're creativians.. Our times smelly and gory. We reigned over you and told you what to do And that is this story. Thought we were amazing though you may quibble. We're creativians and we made it horrible. We're creativians!